


He takes on the world all in a stride

by spacebuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Steve, Bottom Steve, M/M, Overprotective Bucky, PWP, Playlist, Pre-War, Steve Rogers is not a prude, Steve swearing like a sailor, Stucky secret santa, brief mention of period-typical homophobia, cuddling for warmth, preserum!Steve, shower masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooklyn during the winter was cold. Not throw-on-an-extra-layer-you’ll-be-fine cold, but three-extra-layers-and-I-think-that’s-enough-underwear cold. The snow, so beautiful when it was undisturbed, quickly turned to slush under feet and tyres on the streets, becoming more of a nuisance than anything else. Brooklyn in winter was both beautiful and deadly to one particular person. That person, however, was the most stubborn person James “Bucky” Barnes knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MargotKhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotKhan/gifts).



> I couldn't wait to post it any longer, so here's my offering to [trenchcoatsandmicroscopes](http://trenchcoatsandmicroscopes.tumblr.com) for the Stucky Secret Santa 2k14 gift exchange! It was my first time writing preserum!Steve in a long time, even if it's mostly from Bucky's perspective, so please forgive any mistakes on that front. (This was written before my recent spate of short fics so yeah)
> 
> And I suppose I shoulda made it a bit more christmas-ey but ehh too late to change it now.
> 
> This will be posted in three parts, mostly because I like dragging things out, and included in the third will be a playlist of my favourite Stucky songs as a bit of a bonus :D
> 
> Tags will be added as I post each section.
> 
> Title is from The Ballad of Jeremiah Peacekeeper by Poets of the Fall.
> 
>  
> 
> _He takes on the world all in a stride, and your wounds will be his scars_  
>  So won't you remember when the night comes  
> He will need your open arms  
> For to be invincible, he needs your love

Brooklyn during the winter was cold. Not throw-on-an-extra-layer-you’ll-be-fine cold, but three-extra-layers-and-I-think-that’s-enough-underwear cold. The snow, so beautiful when it was undisturbed, quickly turned to slush under feet and tyres on the streets, becoming more of a nuisance than anything else. Brooklyn in winter was both beautiful and deadly to one particular person. That person, however, was the most stubborn person James “Bucky” Barnes knew.

     “Stevie what’re you doin’?”

     Stupid question really. Bucky could see what Steve was doing - packing up his art gear, preparing to go outside and draw.

     The response was slightly muffled. “Go ‘way Bucky.”

     “Steve!”

     Steve spun on his heel, glaring at him over the scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face. He yanked it down with his finger, freeing his mouth to speak easier . “Bucky!” He shot back, and had Bucky not been annoyed with the blond, he would have laughed. “I’m just gonna sit on the porch, Buck. You’re turnin’ into your mother!”

     Bucky grimaced. “Am not.” Steve raised an eyebrow at that. Bucky ignored it. “Doesn’t make what you’re doin’ any less stupid, Stevie.” Bucky folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the front door, effectively blocking the only way out. “You’ve already had t’take your asthma meds today. Doc says you can’t take it mor’than once a day, not with your heart”

     Steve’s eyes narrowed. “They haven’t managed to prove that there’s anythin’ wrong with my heart. You’re talkin’ outta your ass Buck.” He jabbed a finger in Bucky’s direction. “Now you better move, else I’m gonna make you”.

     Steve might have been half his weight, a full head shorter, and sickly to boot, but he was just that right mix of stubborn and vicious that had Bucky moving. He didn’t stop complaining though. “Steve you’re gonna get sick again.”

     “No I’m not, shut up.”

     Steve blustered through the door like a small bundle of anger, and Bucky bit back a smile. If Steve ever caught him smiling or laughing at times like this, he’d just get madder, but Bucky couldn’t help himself. These times, when Steve was himself, passionate, snarky, stubborn, Bucky was hard-pressed to remember the bad times. When Steve was so full of life, Bucky was sure, so absolutely certain, that they’d _both_ make it through the winter.

     “Steve, I thought you said you were gonna sit on the porch?” Bucky frowned as he followed him out of the house and _off_ the porch, trailing the younger man like a puppy.

     “I did, didn’t I?” The voice was deadpan, but Bucky caught a glimpse of a smirk as Steve turned around the edge of the house. There was a ladder resting against the side of the house, the bottom buried deep in the snow, indicating it had been there a while. Steve headed for it, not breaking his stride when he heard the soft warning behind him.

      _“Steve.”_

     “Shut up, jerk, and hold the ladder.” Steve started clambering up the icy wood, arms still full of art supplies, and Bucky lunged forward to catch the ladder as it wobbled. Bucky swore under his breath as he stabilised it, glaring up at his friend. He then quickly shifted his gaze away, because staring at his best friend’s ass was not going to end well for either of them.

     “Steve, at least put that stuff down, I can pass it up to you.”

     “I’m almost at the top Buck, stop fussin’.” Steve paused at the top as he spoke, clearing snow off the roof with his elbow in an area large enough for him to dump his stuff so he could climb onto the roof. He didn’t look back, and Bucky knew it was because he had no doubts about Bucky following him. Grumbling under his breath, Bucky scaled the ladder as soon as Steve was clear, then followed him cautiously over the snow-covered roof to where a couple of chairs had been set up. They were snow-free, and so had been set up fairly recently. Bucky attempted to give a disapproving look at Steve, but couldn’t hold the expression for long. He settled into one of the seats with a laugh.

     “You’re a little shit Stevie.”

     “Don’t ya know it.” Steve shoved Bucky’s feet off his own chair and sat down, dumping his box of charcoal in Bucky’s lap as he did. He very quickly went quiet, immersing himself in his sketchbook, and Bucky stretched out, crossing his legs at the ankles and tipping his head back over the edge of the seat. His eyes flickered shut as he listened to the faint scratching of Steve’s pencil against the paper, and the only thing keeping him awake was the cold air in his lungs. He liked firecracker Steve, but that didn’t lessen the enjoyment of quiet moments like this. Neither of them felt any need to fill the air with words, they simply enjoyed each other’s company.

They sat like that for nearly two hours, before Bucky straightened. He stretched his shoulders out with a pop, then glanced around. The light was fading quickly. That would have been normal, had it been later, but it was barely three in the afternoon.

     “Steve th-"

     “Shh Bucky.”

     “Clouds ar-"

     “Hold _on_ Buck.”

     Bucky gritted his teeth, and leaned closer to Steve. He knew not to touch him while he was drawing, and growled in annoyance, but didn’t say anything for a moment. He felt a splash of water on the back of his neck, and tried again, speaking over Steve when he tried to cut him off.

     “Steve it’s about to r-"

     This time, his words were stopped with a yelp as the sky opened, water plummeting from the clouds that had gathered overhead. Without hesitating, Bucky leaned forward, protecting the paper as best as he could while Steve scrambled to find the cover. As soon as the sketchpad was covered Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand with his free one and pulled him to the edge of the porch as they both tried and failed to keep at least their heads dry.

     When Steve made a confused noise, Bucky released his hand and sat on the edge of the roof, before shimmying off, landing on his feet in the rapidly melting snow. Tucking Steve’s charcoal box onto the railing of the porch, he held up his hands. Steve dropped his sketchpad and pencil tin down, which joined the box on the railing.

     Bucky looked back up at him and grinned, flicking his wet hair out of his eyes. They were both already drenched, and Steve’s hair was plastered to his head, his clothes sticking to him in places and sagging under the weight of the water in others. “C’mon Stevie, I gotcha!” Bucky held his arms up again, beckoning Steve to follow his art gear. He forced himself to keep his eyes focused on Steve’s face, stopping them from roaming the length of Steve’s body and revealing something he wasn’t entirely sure he accepted himself. Steve, however, was either oblivious to that struggle, or didn’t care, because he didn’t call Bucky out for it. He didn’t hesitate, dropping down into the waiting arms.

     Steve pulled away and grabbed his stuff, and they dashed inside. It hadn’t taken them long to get in, but they were both soaked to the skin, and Bucky couldn’t help but break into laughter as the door closed. It didn’t take long for Steve to join him, chuckling as he unwound the sodden scarf around his neck.

     “You look like a drowned rat, Buck.”

     “You don’t look much better, punk,” Bucky managed to reply as he pulled his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack to drip dry. Then went the jumper, then the three shirt layers, dumped in a sodden pile on the floor, leaving him in his undershirt and pants. Dropping to the floor, he started to tug off his boots, and gestured with his head towards the hall. “Go jump in the shower and warm yourself up, Stevie. Don’t want you catchin’ a cold.”

     Despite the grumbled protest of: “I’m not fragile, jerk” Steve went, draping his wet jacket over a dining chair as he passed it. Bucky paused a moment, foot in the air, boot half off, watching him go before he shook his head sharply. He was _not_ going to think about that. Nope, not going to think about how Steve would be stripping off to get in the shower. Wasn’t going to think about how the water was going to run over his body like Bucky wanted his hands and tongue to. Not going to think about that at all. He gritted his teeth and tossed his boots in the direction of the door, mentally slapping himself.

      _Get your mind out of the gutters James!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically it's a new day here so I can get away with posting this, heh.

Bucky heard the bathroom door click shut, and the shower come on after a minute. He peeled off his socks, and then he decided it was safe to move. Climbing to his feet, Bucky picked up the soaked fabric lying around him and padded down the hall on bare feet. He dumped the wet clothing in the empty laundry hamper, noting that none Steve’s stuff was in there yet.

     Changing direction, he stuck his head into Steve’s room to see if there was anything that could go out. There was a pile of dripping outer-wear, and he pulled that off the floor, and was about to move when he noticed the towel sitting on Steve’s bed. The towel that was one of only two that were clean. The other one was in the laundry still - Bucky had spotted it just moments ago. He sighed, and walked over, making his mind up as he did. He wasn’t about to make Steve wander the house in the nude looking for the damned thing, so he might as well go give it to him.

     After putting Steve’s clothing in the hamper, he headed to the bathroom. Bucky paused outside the bathroom door, hesitating for a moment before steeling himself and knocking. There was no answer, so after a couple of minutes of just standing there like an idiot, Bucky knocked again, louder. Still no answer. He grabbed the door handle and rattled the door, saying “Steve, I’m comin’ in” loudly before opening the door.

     The small room was filled with steam, as was common when the shower was running. Peering through it, he moved towards the basin. “Steve you left your towel on … your …”

     Steve was leaning against one of the walls of the shower cubicle, barely visible through the faded curtain. That was nothing new, he had been in the bathroom while Steve showered before, and vice versa. What was new was what Steve was doing. Bucky watched, frozen and gaping, as Steve’s back arched, and he rolled his hips slowly against the hand wrapped around his-

     Bucky tore his gaze away and got the fuck out of there, leaving the towel on the basin as he did. Had he stayed any longer, he might have done something stupid. Like replace Steve’s hand with his own. Closing the door behind him, Bucky clenched his fist, digging his short nails into his palm. There was no way Steve hadn’t known he was there. Was there? But he hadn’t even paused.

     Bucky banged his head backwards against the door once, twice, before forcing himself to move. Bedroom. Change. Dry clothes. It took him a moment to actually move, and his footsteps were uneven as he walked down the hall, brain not firing properly as he tried to think of anything but the tightness in his gut, and what was going on in that bathroom.

     He changed haphazardly, throwing on the first dry clothes he found. Bucky then quickly moved towards the front door. The only thought in his mind was that he had to get out of there before Steve left the bathroom and Bucky did something stupid. Before Bucky left, he grabbed one of the many pencils littering the living room and scrawled a note on a scrap of paper. _Just had to go get something. Back later._ Bucky then opened the door, took a step outside, before turning again. Rain jacket. Right. Okay. Pulling it off the rack, Bucky shrugged it on before exiting again, shoulders hunched against the rain. He was doing the right thing. He had to be.

 

     **

     Steve left his room, wrapping a thin blanket around his shoulders. He called out Bucky’s name as he walked down the hall, wanting to let him know the shower was free, but frowned when there was no reply. That frown deepened when he realised the living room was also empty, but eased slightly when he spotted a crumpled bit of paper covered in a familiar scrawl. Reading it quickly, Steve sighed and balled it in his hand. Damnit. The only time Bucky was this vague was when he was avoiding Steve. 

     He sighed, flopping onto the couch and tucking his feet up underneath him. Steve wasn’t sure why he had done that, pretended he hadn’t known Bucky was there. When he had heard the knock at the door, Steve had made a split-second decision to test a theory, this idea that had been sitting at the back of his mind: Maybe Bucky liked him back. Admittedly he had nearly chickened out, the need for being anything to Bucky superseding the need to have something more with Bucky. But he hadn’t. And now Steve was afraid he had messed up, bad. He wasn’t one for swearing, not really, but all he wanted to do right then was curse and shout like Bucky did when he got riled up. Steve didn’t though, instead reaching for his sketch pad. Bucky probably wouldn’t be home until late, and there was no telling where he’d be now, so the only thing Steve could do was wait. But when the pencil began tracing out the curve of Bucky’s cheek from memory, he didn’t stop it.

 

     **

     Steve stirred, shivering as hard as he had been when he had fallen asleep. He didn’t open his eyes, but made a soft noise, fingers gripping tighter on the blanket as he tried to work out what had woken him. A familiar hand tugged the blanket away briefly, and the bed dipped under familiar weight. Solid warmth pressed against his back, and Steve murmured happily, leaning towards it as Bucky’s arms wrapped around him. The shivers slowly eased as Bucky rubbed his hands over Steve’s arms, trying to warm him up faster.

     He felt warm breath against his ear and turned his head towards it slightly. Steve barely picked up on the soft words, mind cloudy with sleep. ”’m sorry Stevie. Should’a been home earlier.”

     “…smell like alcohol…” Steve mumbled, words slurred.

     “Yeah, well, ’m ’n idiot”

     “yynot ‘n’idiot…”

     “Shhh, go back to sleep.”

     “jer…” The end of the word dropped off as Steve succumbed to the warmth, falling asleep readily surrounded by the heat and scent of Bucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said eventual smut right? not so eventual now. this is the last part of the story, the fourth chapter is the playlist I'm linking to as part of my gift c:
> 
> enjoy!

Steve woke slowly to Bucky’s fingers tracing patterns on his stomach. He must have made some sort of noise, because those fingers stopped for a moment, before continuing slowly, light against Steve’s skin, under his shirt. Steve heard Bucky take a deep breath, preparing to speak, and beat him to it, words still slurred from sleep. “ ’msorry Buck. ‘mstupid. ’mstupid an’ I messed up an’ ’msorry.”

     Steve heard a faint sigh behind him, and then the arm draped over his waist tucked him closer. “If you’re stupid then I must be King Idiot.” Steve felt the next sigh against his ear as Bucky shifted his head. “Didn’t go out to drink, no’ really. Well, not for the reason you think anyway. I needed to think, an’ then I needed somethin’ to stop me …” There was a pause, and Bucky took a deep breath before rushing on, as though he was on the verge of backing out of the confession. “To stop me from comin’ right back an’ joinin’ you.”

     Steve didn’t reply. Couldn’t, not with his brain deciding to take a momentary leave of absence. Had he heard Bucky right? Did he mean it that way? Did he mean it at all? This couldn’t be real. Had to be some sort of hyper-realistic dream. Had to be. Suddenly there was a sharp pain at his stomach, and he jumped, yelping and looking down. Bucky’s thumb eased over the skin where there were faint crescent-moon marks from his nails.

     “What’d you do that for?!”

     “It’s not a dream, Stevie. An’ I’ll pinch you again if you don’t believe me.”

     In the five or so minutes that Steve had been thinking, Bucky hadn’t moved, like he knew Steve was processing, rather than rejecting him outright. Obviously Steve hadn’t been as silent as he had thought.

     “Look, Steve. You’re the best person in my life, but I understand if you wanna get up an’ walk out that door, an’ never come back. Only thing I ask if you do, is, if you have any fondness left for me, don’t mention this to anyone. Got ‘nough on my plate without a lynch mob followin’ me around, callin’ me qu-”

     Steve twisted his upper body awkwardly, and Bucky didn’t even notice, eyes shut and words coming until Steve stopped them with his mouth. He wasn’t exactly experienced, but he must’ve done something right, because after a brief hesitation, Bucky was kissing him back. It started off sweet, almost chaste, but when he pulled back slightly to breathe, Bucky took advantage of his open mouth to sweep his tongue inside.

     Steve must have made a noise, because Bucky’s eyes flicked open and he made as if to pull back. Not about to let that happen, Steve caught his hand in Bucky’s hair, keeping him where he was, ignoring the twinging in his sides at the awkward twist of his spine. The hand on his stomach shifted, and almost effortlessly turned Steve’s hips to line up with his spine again, as though Bucky had felt the pain himself.

     “Can’t have you hurtin’ somethin’.” He murmured against Steve’s lips with a smile when they broke apart to catch their breath. Steve had been about to protest, but then he grinned as he realised what he could now do. Shifting his hands to Bucky’s shoulders, he shoved, glad he slept curled right against the wall so there was still mattress space behind Bucky. He shifted in the same movement, so that he was straddling Bucky’s hips as the man tipped to his back with a startled noise. It had been close, one of Steve’s feet hung over the edge of the bed and his knee was precariously close to following it, but Steve grinned smugly down at Bucky as he stabilised himself. Bucky’s expression flickered through shock, disappointment as Steve pushed him away, then amusement as his hands settled on Steve’s knees.

     “You didn’t really think I’d be pushin’ you away, didya? After I kissed you first?” Steve leaned forward as he spoke, silently cursing the height difference as he realised he couldn’t quite reach Bucky’s mouth again. Instead he pressed kisses to Bucky’s neck as the man tipped his head back.

     “Not as innocent as people think, are you Stevie?” Bucky murmured as Steve sucked lightly where his neck joined his shoulder, having tugged the edge of Bucky’s shirt out of the way. Steve laughed in response, brushing his lips up Bucky’s neck again.

     “Been wantin’ to do this for a while. Not gonna chicken out now.”

 

     **

     Bucky laughed at that, and tugged Steve higher on his body so he could kiss the smirk off his face. Adrenaline was still running through him, like when he and Steve got into fights, but this was so much more important. Bucky nipped as Steve’s lower lip, and chuckled as Steve’s eyes widened, the pupils taking over. He slowly slid his hands up Steve’s legs, and under the hem of his shirt, watching Steve’s face for a reaction. Bucky felt hands fisting in his shirt and pressed a kiss to the lips hovering just above his.

     “If you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop an’ I will. I’m not gonna push you.”

     “What if… what if I want you to push me?” Steve met his eyes, and there was something there that Bucky couldn’t place. Something akin to desperation, but not the same. “What if I want you to touch me? To fuck me until I can’t walk straight? What if I _need_ to know that this is real?”

     Steve’s name left Bucky on a breath as he tugged Steve’s head down so he could kiss him properly. God he was so down for that. There was nothing he wanted more. Steve proved he was a quick learner, at first hesitant, then turning the kiss dirty as he rolled his tongue against Bucky’s then all but fucked Bucky’s mouth with his tongue.

     Bucky couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as he ran his hands up Steve’s sides under his shirt, then dragged his nails down Steve’s back, hard enough to leave marks. When Steve’s mouth left his on a gasp, Bucky took the opportunity to tug Steve’s shirt up and off, tossing it to the side carelessly. He traced his fingers lightly over the ridges and grooves of the scars littering Steve’s body, scars he had seen before, scars he knew. Scars he hadn’t been able to save Steve from getting.

Steve seemed to realise that Bucky was slipping away and grabbed his hands, joining their fingers as he straightened. A twist of his hips had Bucky gasping, and he looked up at Steve’s face to see him grinning again, smug. Bucky opened his mouth but what he had been about to say left him as he moaned softly, Steve having repeated the action, rubbing his ass against Bucky’s morning erection.

     “Speechless for once?” The break in Steve’s voice betrayed him, the teasing words coming out much more breathless than he obviously had intended. Bucky didn’t try to answer, instead arching his back to work his shirt off. Steve didn’t help, running his hands over the skin being exposed with urgent hands.

By the time he had the fabric over his head and dropped to the floor, Steve was working at the tie to Bucky’s pyjama pants. Steve gave a frustrated growl when his fingers kept slipping from the knot. Bucky took over, batting Steve’s hands away so he could undo it. When he had his pants undone, Bucky paused, and Steve glanced up with a reassuring smile.

     “I’m fine, Buck.” With those words, Steve shifted, shuffling backwards clumsily, and taking Bucky’s pants with him. And damned if that wasn’t the hottest thing Bucky had seen: Steve, kneeling at the end of the bed, tossing Bucky’s pants aside before working at the tie of his own as he bit his lip. Steve’s eyes were hooded, but Bucky could tell they were nearly completely black, and unwaveringly focused on Bucky’s now exposed cock. Bucky palmed it, gasping at the touch as his eyes flickered closed.

“C’mon Stevie, don’t leave me hangin’ here.” He said breathlessly, before moaning softly as he pumped his hands slowly. Bucky gave a soft sigh when Steve’s hand pushed his out of the way, but that sigh turned into a deep moan as he felt to hesitant touch of Steve’s tongue. It didn’t take Steve long to settle into a rhythm, taking Bucky deeper that Bucky had thought was possible then pulling back to swirl his tongue over the head. There was no way Bucky had expected this, expected Steve to have him so worked up so quickly. He opened his eyes, groaning softly at the sight of Steve kneeling between his legs, cheeks flushed and hair mussed.

     “Steve,” Bucky managed to gasp out, and could have cried when Steve pulled back to look at him. “If you don’t stop I’m gon’ come.” He paused, trying to control his breathing, trying to arrange his thoughts for long enough to speak. “An’ I’d rather be deep in your ass when that happens.”

     Steve’s eyes widened and his breath left him on a gasp, and for a moment Bucky thought he had pushed too far. Until Steve growled _“God yes”_ and crawled up his body to kiss him impatiently. Bucky took advantage of the position change to roll Steve onto his back, settling between Steve’s thighs. Rolling his hips ground their erections together, drawing a soft noise from Steve as their kiss broke.

     “You gotta tell me what you like Stevie, and if I do anythin’ you don’t like you gotta be clear. Okay?” Steve nodded, eyes not focusing properly, Which made Bucky grin. He had put that expression on Steve’s face. _Him_. Bucky pulled away, slipping into the bathroom, and returned victorious, lube and condom in hand, grin still in place.

     He retook his place between Steve’s legs, and kissed him again, absolutely revelling in the fact that he could do so. One hand braced him over Steve, and the other traced imaginary lines on Steve’s skin as he rolled his hips against Steve’s, and he caught all of Steve’s little moans and sighs with his mouth. He ignored the tightness in his own body, the itching under his skin, determined to have Steve falling apart in his arms.

     Steve quickly got restless, urging him first physically, then verbally, to _“Hurry up gooddamnit”_ , and Bucky didn’t hesitate. Releasing Steve’s cock, he reached for the lube, sitting back as he did. He smeared it over his fingers, watching Steve’s face for any hint of anything that showed Steve wasn’t fully comfortable with what was happening. When there was nothing of the sort, he grinned, nudging Steve’s legs wider still with his elbows.

     The first touch of his fingers had Steve arching, and when Bucky added his tongue to the mix, Steve had to bite back a cry. Just as it seemed Steve was getting used to the sensation, Bucky pressed a finger against Steve’s hole. That had the younger man freezing, eyes wide, but when Bucky paused, and made as if to pull away, Steve whined: _“Don’t you dare stop Barnes or I swear to god…”_. So Bucky kept going, pressing his finger deeper, then slowly drawing it back, carefully stretching Steve. By the time he added another finger, Steve was gasping, hips shifting against Bucky’s hand. The best reaction, however, came when Bucky curled his fingers, seeking, and finding, Steve’s prostate and rubbing. That had Steve biting back a yowl, body arching, eyes hazing over. Bucky did it again, and again, until he was pulling little mewls from Steve. Bucky added a third finger, and Steve ground against his hand demandingly when he paused. 

      _“Bucky.”_

     That moan had Bucky moving again, and he withdrew his hand, despite the small noise of protest, and reached for the condom. By the time he had it on, and had covered himself with enough lube to ease the way, Steve was glaring down at him impatiently. Bucky pressed the tip of his cock against Steve’s hole, eyes on Steve’s face as he rocked forward, past the tight muscle. Steve’s mouth was open on a soundless gasp, but his eyes never left Bucky’s.

     “God you’re tight … fuck … Steve” Bucky growled under his breath as he pressed forward, and he was trembling by the time his hips were flush against Steve’s. He paused a moment, catching his breath, and letting Steve get used to being filled. Bucky slowly withdrew when Steve started growling obscenities under his breath, and Bucky would have been shocked at the language had he not been otherwise engaged. He rocked back in, and he leaned forward as he did, pressing kisses to Steve’s jaw, then down onto his neck. He sucked hard on Steve’s neck, leaving a fairly obvious bruise as he settled into an easy rhythm.

     When Steve started gasping “Harder Bucky, faster!” into his ear, digging his fingers into Bucky’s shoulders and back, tugging on his hair, Bucky sped up. He shifted his hips, changing the angle slightly until he was rubbing against Steve’s prostate with every stroke. He could feel his own orgasm building, and gritted his teeth. He wasn’t going to let himself come until Steve had. Bucky’s hand shifted to wrap around Steve’s cock, stroking and twisting in time to his thrusts. 

     “Come for me Stevie,” he growled as he twisted his hips, driving into Steve’s prostate at a slightly different angle. Bucky wasn’t sure what did it, what finally pushed Steve over, but he promised himself that he’d work it out - later. Steve moaned deep in his throat, eyes seeking Bucky’s as he shuddered, coming all over Bucky’s hand and his own stomach.

     Bucky didn’t last much longer with Steve’s muscles tightening around him, growling Steve’s name as he came hard.

     For a moment, the only sound in the room was heavy breathing. Bucky didn’t want to move, firmly and happily seated in Steve’s ass, but he knew he had to. Carefully pulling back as Steve groaned faintly, he pulled off and knotted the condom before retreating to the bathroom. He returned after a moment, warm cloth in hand and gently cleaned Steve up. Bucky returned to the bathroom, rinsing the washcloth out then dumping it in the laundry hamper on his way back to the bedroom.

     Bucky hesitated in the doorway, suddenly nervous. There was no reason to be, especially not after what they had just done, but he was, completely unsure of his welcome. That nervousness faded when Steve caught his gaze, and gestured demandingly. Bucky went to him, crawling onto the bed before covering them both with a sheet. It was still a few hours until dawn, but they wouldn’t need the blanket until they both cooled down a bit. Steve immediately curled into him, pressing his lips against Bucky’s and coaxing him into a lazy kiss. There was, however, one more thing Bucky wanted to do. Tilting Steve’s head back with a finger on his chin, he ignored the enquiring noise and pressed his lips to Steve’s neck, on the opposite side to where a bruise was already visible. He scraped his teeth lightly over the skin, before latching on, sucking hard and fast. Bucky pulled back with a smirk, nuzzling the spot where a bruise was starting to form, before pressing a kiss to Steve’s jaw. 

     “Damnit Buck, how am I gonna hide those at work?”

     “You could wear a scarf.” The smugness was creeping into his voice, but Bucky didn’t stop it. “Or, don’t.”

     “’m not showin’ everyone at work that I got some.”

     “Why not?” Bucky was having a hard time keeping the amusement out of his voice, hiding his face in Steve’s hair so Steve couldn’t see him grinning.

     “I don’ want them gettin’ nosey about my private life!” Steve was trying to sound mad, but laughter was creeping into his voice. Bucky grinned wider at that, face still hidden.

     “You should probably hide your back for a couple of days then.”

      _“Bucky!”_

     Bucky laughed outright then, and Steve thumped a fist against his chest, but it was half-hearted.

     “Hate you.”

     “Naww you love me Stevie.”

     There was a pause, then Steve met his eyes, and there was vulnerability there. “Yeah. I do, don’t I?”

     Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s softly. “Well that’s good. I fell for you so hard that I’m still not sure which way is up.”

     Steve seemed reassured by that, and tucked his head against Bucky’s neck. Bucky tugged the blankets over them, having cooled significantly, and wrapped his arms around Steve.

     Bucky fell asleep with a smile on his face, feeling happier than he had in a long time.


	4. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to the playlist [here](https://8tracks.com/captainstardork/you-re-my-mission).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: This playlist doesn't sync with the fic, at least most songs don't, so don't expect it to. It was an extra thing I felt like doing as part of the gift, and was more prompted by post-CAT:WS Stucky than anything else.

1\. War - Poets of the Fall

2\. Time of Dying - Three Days Grace

3\. Battle Born - the Killers

4\. Broken Crown - Mumford and Sons

5\. Demons - Imagine Dragons

6\. Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin

7\. Gunslinger - Avenged Sevenfold

8\. The Ballad of Jeremiah Peacekeeper - Poets of the Fall

9\. The Civil Wars - Barton Hollow

10\. Immortals - Fall Out Boy

11\. Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab

12\. Possibility Days - Counting Crows

13\. I See Fire - Ed Sheeran

14\. Just One Yesterday - Fall Out Boy

15\. Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons

16\. Second Chance - Shinedown

17\. Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met...) - Panic! At The Disco

18\. Miss Missing You - Fall Out Boy

19\. Let Her Go - Passenger

20\. Breaking Inside - Shinedown

21\. The Garden Rules - Snow Patrol

22\. If You Ever Come Back - The Script

23\. Not Meant To Be - Theory of a Deadman

24\. Hurricane - 30 Seconds to Mars ft. Kanye West

25\. Roger Rabbit - Sleeping With Sirens

26\. So Far Away - Avenged Sevenfold

27\. Discord - The Living Tombstone

28\. Far From Home - Five Finger Death Punch

29\. World On Fire - Les Friction

30\. You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground - Mayday Parade

31\. Memories - Panic! At The Disco

32\. Bad Blood - Bastille (piano cover)

33\. Centuries - Fall Out Boy

34\. Diamonds For Tears - Poets of the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have way to many sad Stucky songs on my iPod oh dear)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr.](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
